vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial
''' Celestial or Angels '''are celestial beings created by a mystical force. They are powerful-winged spirits native to Heaven, imbued with holy white light. Their true form is nothing less of holy righteous beings which are beautiful as well as hazardous, terrifying, and overwhelming all at the same time; ranging from two to six large feathered wings on their backs, four animalistic heads with halos of light around them, and heights as tall as skyscrapers. History Celestials are spirits who lead a honest life, when they died the mystical force decided to make them into powerful spirits and soon the first one was created, Michael. His brethen continued to come and soon they became a dominant race. The witch Gaia created a series of weaknesses for the race, the angel killing blades hard to find but quite simple to make if there is a witch in your presense. The angels became warriors soon after in order to defend people, but they have a agenda of there own. Gaia soon imprisioned; Michael in a cage so only a powerful witch/warlock could unlock him. Appearance The celestial are beings who are surrounded by a bright light and have wings the color depending on who you are; Michael is the only one with gold wings. They are as tall as the skyscraper buildings. They usually take on human vessels on earth though. Characteristics As warriors of God and agents of Fate, Celestial are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world. They are perfect superhuman beings superior to mortals in both power and intelligence. Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelming to most mortals; however, some 'special' people can view their true visages without suffering lasting effects; vampires, werewolves also can't look at them in their true form without damaging their body deeply. Although not physically seen as they have no physical presence or being of their own, an celestial's presence has been seen or manifested on earth as a brilliant white light; respectively, angels in their true form do have large swan-like wings on their backs which can range in number anywhere from two to six. In his true form Michael has 10 wings and 6 faces, one of them being that of a warrior's face, he also explains that the reason that humans can't see an celestial's wings while in a vessel is because their senses are so 'limited' or too dull to perceive them. It's possible that the number of wings an angel possess represents their rank or power since Nichol was shown to have two wings, while Fariah, his superior, has six wings. Powers and Abilities Low-Tier Powers Common powers granted to all celestial with varying levels of effectiveness. *Angelic Possession - Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on Earth. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. *Astral Projection - Angels can project their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *Chronokinesis - Angels can travel through time, in either direction. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. More powerful angels such as Seraphs or Archangels are able to manipulate time easier, even when cut off from Heaven. *Dream Walking - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *Eidetic Memory - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. *Electronic Manipulation - Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. Castiel caused a dozen car alarms to stop by raising his hand. *Immortality - Angels don't age and cannot be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. *Invulnerability - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael wasn't killed by the Holy Fire, and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill angels. *Regeneration - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry . *Sedation - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *Smiting - Perhaps an angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the angel to kill any demon, monster, supernatural creatures, and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. *Super Stamina - Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *Super Strength - Angels possess incredible strength while inhabiting vessels. The physical strength of an angel in a vessel is unknown, but their strength is unlimited as it doesn't come from the vessels muscles but instead their angelic power. They also have an extreme control on their strength as they have been shown to punch through walls but also non-fatally punch humans. Physically, regular angels are more than a match for humans, spirits, monsters, lower to mid-level demons, and even their own kind. Higher angels like seraphim can kill any demon or monster. One has been shown to be able to lift a one-ton anvil with ease. Archangels, being the highest angels, can overpower and kill any demon, creature, monster or pagan god. They can also kill all other angels with ease. *Super Senses - All angels enhance their vessels senses to superhuman level. Angels possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is highten to the point where they can identify people by smelling their body, bone or by their blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. Because angels operate on a different plane of existance, they can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. Angels can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and they are somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but they can't locate people if they are protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. *Supernatural Perception - Angels are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. Castiel could even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in their true form and can thus perceive such energies. *Telekinesis - Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. They are able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons, but are often not depicted as doing so. *Telepathy - Angels can read the minds of other angels with ease, higher angels such as Seraphs and Archangels can also read humans minds. *Teleportation - Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. *Temporal Awareness - Angels are capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occur within the time-stream, allowing them to discern alternate timelines and the like. With this, Angels like Castiel and a younger Uriel have identified other time-travellers in this manner. *Voice Mimicry - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *Protective Charm - An angel can protect an individual (commonly their future vessels) from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Castiel was able to prevent his vessel Jimmy Novak from burning his hand on a pot of boiling water as a sign of faith. Raphael was capable of making Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. *Flight - All angels are able to fly, though it's only been shown when not in a vessel. It may be linked to their teleportation due to the sound of wings flapping when they teleport. *Pyrokinesis - Castiel displays the ability to burn through ropes holding him, even before he becomes a Seraph. Extra Powers *Enhanced Chronokinesis - Angels have the ability to bend time is easier if the angel is connected to Heaven. *Healing - Angels can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. *Smiting - Angels are able to destroy low to mid-level demons with a simple touch, however the demon has to be in a host body, as this doesn't work on their smoke form. However, they can grip a demon's smoke form and force it back into a host body to smite the demon. They can also use it to kill monsters and humans. Seraphim and Archangels can kill any demon, monster, or supernatural creature with this power, since they are immeasurably more powerful than the listed entities. *Resurrection - Angels can bring the dead back to life. However, they must know where all the pieces of the original body are, and they must have the soul of the subject. (The only known exception was when Castiel went to Lucifer's cage and only was able to raise Sam's body. His soul remained in the cage for over a year after). Castiel mentions that angels had to lay siege to Hell in order to retrieve Dean. Mid-Tiers *Biokinesis - Higher level angels, such as Seraphim, like Zachariah, are able to manipulate the biology of other beings. Zachariah, for example, was able to make Dean hemorrhage while torturing him into saying yes to Michael. *Advanced Vessel Locking - Powerful angels can hold a demon in smoke form as if it was tangible and force the demon to return to its vessel. This was demonstrated by Castiel on Ellsworth. *Memory Manipulation - Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. *Advanced Pyrokinesis - Powerful angels can generate and manipulate fire. Michael was proficient enough to kill another angel, Anna, by setting her ablaze from within. Interestingly, this didn't simply destroy the vessel, it also killed the angel, suggesting the fire had a supernatural element to it. *Soul Reading - Angels are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. *Reality Warping - Powerful angels can bend reality to their will. The most notable example is Gabriel, who lived on Earth as masquerading as a Trickster named Loki. Mid-level angels, can only do much easier things, such as breaking and repair objects by pointing, or assembling a game by shaking the box. *Power Removal - Powerful angels such as Seraphs are capable of removing psychic powers from human beings. However, the process is very painful and can leave the person mentally-damaged. *White Light - Seraphim and Archangels can unleash a concentrated blast of pure light energy from their palms, incinerating anything in its path. Castiel demonstrated the sheer lethality and power of this ability by killing an entire room of Jefferson Starships with one blast. Regular angels may also have this ability, as Metatron has been shown to use it. *Invisibility - Some angels can become invisible to humans. High-Tier *Cosmic Awareness - All archangels and Metatron have a superhuman knowledge of the universe. *Cryokinesis - Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. *Electrokinesis - Raphael could produce powerful arcs of electricity that appeared from his back. *Molecular Combustion - Lucifer caused Castiel to explode by snapping his fingers. *Shapeshifting - Lucifer was able to take multiple forms while not in a vessel, and while in vessel, Gabriel could also do this. *Weather Manipulation - Raphael was able to generate storms that caused blackouts over the entire Eastern Seaboard. Lucifer unleashed incredibly fierce winds with his release. *Terrakinesis - Archangels are able to create severe quakes simply by willing it *Nigh-Omnipotence - Archangels have a vast supply of power and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, archangels can easily overpower basically anything; humans, angels, pagan gods, demons, monsters, etc. Weaknesses *Holy Fire - Encased in flames created from Holy Oil, the angel is trapped. The trapped angel still can use their powers, possibly aiding them to escape. Touching the flame will kill the vessel and the angel. However, it cannot kill Michael, being only able to banish him *Enochian Sigils-When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent any angel/archangel from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. In Torn and Frayed, the sigils on the walls dramatically weakened Castiel's powers. *Hex Bags - Hex bags can used to prevent angels from detecting and finding someone (these cannot hide someone from Archangels in vessels) *Higher Wraiths / Large numbers of Wraiths- The highest Wraiths are able to fight, overpower, harm, and even banish lower level Celestial, they can't kill them though. Significant numbers of Wraiths (even without hosts) may be able to overpower a few regular angels as a random Wraith's army of wraiths was able to defeat a group of celestials. *Angelic Blade - An angel can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade. It seems that the angel must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach. When an angel is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white light is released and angel wings are burned on the surface underneath the bod *Archangel Blade - Archangels seem to have their own angelic blades that are probably more powerful than normal angelic blades. It seems that an Archangel blade is capable of killing both normal angels and Archangels as shown when Lucifer killed Gabriel with his own blade.y of the angel's human vessel. *Weapons of Heaven - Harms angels and archangels; so far it has been shown that a weapon of Heaven can destroy an archangel's human vessel so that it can not be resurrected as seen with Donnie Finnerman, the true vessel of Raphael.Colt - Castiel believed that the Colt was the only thing that could possibly kill Lucifer. Although, a shot to the head failed to kill Lucifer, it's unknown if the Colt is capable of killing other regular angels, but as only five beings are immune to it its probable Category:Immortal Category:Angels